Love You Forever
by brittana11
Summary: Santana goes to get a tattoo


**First fanfiction please tell me what you think**

**Love You Forever**

"You sure about this Santana." Rachel asked very concerned about the validity of the establishment they were in.

"No one's forcing you to be here Hobbit." Santana growls glaring at her.

"Santana don't call her Hobbit. Use her name it's very pretty." Quinn scolded kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Gross Q, keep your Hobbit away from me and we won't have a problem." Santana mocked throwing up to a laughing Mercedes. Quinn shoved her, but also chuckled.

"This is what you want." the tattoo guy asked when Santana nodded he headed into the back to draw it out on stencil.

"Wow, Santana your really doing this aren't you." Tina quietly said wondering if she'd have the nerve to do this.

"Yes, I'm eighteen so it's not like I need permission and I love her." Santana said as everyone awed.

"Satan that is the absolute most romantic gesture ever. Who knew you could be so romantic." Mercedes said smiling.

"Shut it Wheezy." Santana blushed, she hated when anyone, but Brittany saw her being soft. She was hard and a badass not all mushy romantic soft, she did have a rep to protect.

"Awe, Satan does have a heart." Kurt mushed laughing at how embarrassed she was getting.

"Well of course she had a heart. I mean she has been "close" friends with Brittany for years. I don't think you could spend that much time with Brittany and not have a heart." Quinn pointed out and everyone agreed.

"Come over here." the tattoo guy said walking over to his chair.

He showed Santana the stencil and she approved. Removing her shirt she lay on her right side and he placed the stencil right below her ribs on her left side six inches to the left of her belly button. When he started everyone, but Quinn looked away. Grimacing, she never made any other form of pain.

"Oh Santana that's beautiful." Quinn gushed along with Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar and Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just promise none of you will say anything to B." Santana shrugs smiling, turning to Tina. "Tell Mike thanks for distracting Brittany for me."

"No problem, see you all tomorrow." Tina waved leaving.

The rest of them left going in separate directions. Kurt and Mercedes to the mall while Rachel left to go practice. Quinn left with Santana who was giving her a lift to the school.

"Your insane you know. What if you two brake up?" Quinn asked.

"Shut it Q. There is no one else in the world for me, but B. We love each other and nothing will ever change that." Santana growled speeding up.

"I don't think I've ever heard you be so honest S, it's really nice. Thank B for me for taming you." Quinn said before getting out of the car.

* * *

"San!" Brittany shouted leaping off the stage into Santana's arms.

"Hey Britt Britt you ready to go." Santana asked carrying her to the door.

Santana carried Brittany out to the car while Brittany kissed her neck. It was hard for her to open the door.

"Babe I know you missed me and I turn you on all the time, but you really need to stop if you want to get home in one piece." Santana whispered kissing her.

Brittany detached herself from Santana and got into the passenger seat. When Santana got into the driver seat and started the car Brittany took her hand kissing it. They drove off to Santana's house as her parents were gone for the weekend and she intended on spending the whole weekend in bed with her girlfriend.

Brittany wondered what was up with her girlfriend Santana was never this quiet unless she had something big on her mind. She hoped that it was nothing bad like her parents kicking her out. When they reached Santana's house she forgot about everything, but wanting to get her girlfriend naked. Santana pulled her up to her room.

"San, what is this? Did someone hurt you?" Brittany asked very worried when she pulled off her shirt.

"No babe, no one hurt me I-um-got a tattoo today." Santana smiled hoping everything would be okay.

"You what! Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Babe I wanted it to be a surprise please don't be mad I'll have it removed-" Santana plead taking her hand.

"Honey I'm not mad, but does it say." Brittany giggled playing with the edge of the bandage.

"Here read it yourself." Santana pulled the bandage off.

It read To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. With a heart that had BS on the inside.

"San, I love it." Brittany crashed their lips together, pulling off more of her clothes.

"Wow B, who knew getting a tattoo would turn you on so much." Santana moaned as Brittany fondled her boobs.

"I really want to fuck you until you can't think straight." Brittany whispered sticking two fingers in causing the Latina to moan.

"Fuck Britt I may have to get another tattoo just to feel like that again. You were fucking dominate, I love it." Santana said crawling up and cuddled up against Britt.

"So wait you liked that I totally just manhandled you in there." Brittany asked.

"I think I like it when you dominate me, babe. I know I've always been the top, but to be honest I was just scared I've personally always liked it more when you top me." Santana said looking into her smiling blue eyes.

"Awe hun, that's good cause I believe I like to dominate you." Brittany turned and kissed her.

"B what is this?" Santana asked noticing for the first time writing on her right shoulder.

"Um-I got a tattoo three weeks ago." Brittany sheepishly said.

"I can't believe I never noticed." Santana said in disbelief.

"Well you often get distracted by my boobs actually that happens a lot and I may have added to the distraction so you wouldn't notice." Brittany giggled.

"Oh and you gave me a hard time." Santana teased climbing on top of her so she could read it.

It read And I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before. Like never before. Like never before. Also with a heart and SL inside of it.

"Well babe I guess we are soul mates. We even got similar tattoos both from songbird and our initials in a heart." Santana smiled before kissing her tattoo then her lips. "It's my promise to you B."

"Mine too, now kiss me."


End file.
